walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath (TV Series)
Heath is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is one of its supply runners. Heath is shown to be experienced in supply running, but he is shown difficulty in dealing with the reality of the outside world and losing his friends. Personality Heath has been described as an intelligent, cynical, and serious-minded guy with a 'Jim from The Office' level of disbelief and dislike for the stupidity he often encounters. The only thing he has that passes for humor is his occasional sarcasm. He is not angry or ill-tempered; he just thinks that people can be (and often are) very dumb. If pressed, he would reluctantly admit that he thinks most people have the potential to be good. Heath represents the divide between that of the Alexandrians and Rick Grimes's group, as, despite his experience in supply runs, he has not yet faced the horrific circumstances that Rick and his group have experienced, causing some friction between the two groups. Despite this, Heath has proven to show great care, determination, and loyalty towards his fellow survivors as shown by refusing to leave Scott and Annie behind and generally believes in safety in numbers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Heath's life before or during the outbreak. It is likely that he lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse From the early start of the outbreak, Heath had been participating in supply runs providing him with the knowledge and capability to operate in severe situations. At some point later, Heath made his way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone where he settled into the community, and upon being interviewed by Deanna Monroe he was officially assigned as a supply runner alongside Scott and Annie of whom the three became close friends as well as a prominent supply run team and thus became an effective asset to the community. During an early scouting Heath's team was assigned to survey the area around Alexandria where they discovered a large camp near a quarry which had been overrun with around 'a dozen' walkers which had been blocked by several trucks. Season 6 "First Time Again" Heath makes his first appearance in this episode, overlooking the quarry with the rest of Rick's assembled team and listening to his plan of attack for the following day. He witnesses one of the trucks falling into the quarry, releasing the herd, and races off with Glenn Rhee and Nicholas as the plan is put into immediate effect. During a series of flashbacks, it is shown that Heath had been out on a weeks-long supply run with fellow runners Scott and Annie since before Rick's group's arrival at the community. When Eugene opens the inner gate, Heath shows confusion at his presence, but manages to convince him that they are community members and to open the gate. During the following days, Heath is present for Rick's proposed plan of herding the walkers in the quarry out and away from the community to minimize risks. He is among the many volunteers for the mission, and is tasked with clearing the nearby tractor store with Glenn and Nicholas in order to keep the herd on the set path. In the present, Heath, Glenn and Nicholas clear out the tractor store and head back to the group on the road, overlooking the progress being made on the plan. After the herd reaches the final checkpoint, a loud truck horn is heard blaring in the distance, drawing the back half of the herd in the direction of Alexandria. Heath, along with the rest of the group, heads back ahead of the herd. "Thank You" Heath is seen with the main group as they make their way back to Alexandria following the truck horn. Along the way, he overhears Rick conversing with Glenn and Michonne, informing them of the Alexandrians' inexperience and telling them to leave them behind should they not be able to keep up. The entire group witnesses Barnes getting devoured before he is put down by Michonne. The group splits, with Heath joining Glenn, Michonne, Nicholas, Scott, Annie, David and Sturgess. After dealing with a small group of walkers, the group continues on in search of a working vehicle until they happen upon a small town; Heath recognizes the town as the location of Nicholas and Aiden Monroe's failed supply run, and reluctantly appoints Nicholas as their guide. After finding Sturgess' hat, they come across Sturgess himself (who had left the group in fear during the earlier walker attack) being devoured by walkers. Retracing their steps, the group finds themselves surrounded in all directions and retreat into a nearby pet store, where they discuss their next move. Heath stays behind with the rest of the group while Glenn and Nicholas devise a plan to distract the walkers by burning down the feed store. After Heath tends to Scott's injuries and attempts to help Annie, he and Michonne discuss what he overheard Rick talk to her about. Michonne argues that the groups are looking out for each other, and that people are risking their lives for each other's safety. When the topic turns to their experiences in the post-apocalyptic world, Heath insists that he knows how dangerous it can get, but Michonne argues that her group had been through a lot worse, asking if Heath had "ever been covered in so much blood, that he didn't know if it was his, or walkers, or his friend's." Heath is then left to think. After Michonne kills two walkers hiding in the storage room, the group finds that the walkers outside had heard the commotion and that the larger herd is now heading in their direction. They burst out of the pet store, opening fire on the surrounding walkers before making a hasty evacuation. Annie and David are killed during the escape, with Heath witnessing both deaths, being unable to help in either situation. Heath, Scott and Michonne are later seen traversing a small stream, where Heath looks down at his blood-soaked reflection in the water, remembering Michonne's words and realizing the reality of the situation at hand. They eventually make it back to Alexandria, passing burnt structures on their way to the gate. "No Way Out" Heath is seen holing up in the infirmary with Aaron and Spencer during the massive walker invasion in Alexandria. After spotting Rick (who is holding an unconscious Carl) and Michonne frantically cutting a path to the infirmary, Denise, who had arrived moments earlier, calls for Heath, Aaron and Spencer to help her with preparing the operating table, with Heath ordered to acquire several IV bags. Heath watches as Carl is set on a gurney and wheeled to the center of the room, and looks on in shock as Rick steps outside and makes a stand against the herd. He encourages Aaron and Spencer to join the fight and help Rick with clearing out the dead. The stand-off lasts for several minutes before they are joined by many of the residents. With the timely arrival of Daryl, Sasha and Abraham, the groups, including Heath, continue to kill walkers until the entire town is cleared out. Heath is seen the next morning resting in front of the infirmary, overlooking the corpse-filled streets. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Heath is first seen with many of the residents in the church, listening to Rick's proposed plan of attack against the Saviors for the benefit of the community. The next day, he is seen with the main group as they make preparations for their encounter. As the group is split, Heath is paired with Glenn and they make their way into a forest in search of walkers. After finding and putting several down, Heath and Glenn converse, sharing their anxiety at the thought of killing living people, something neither had done in the past. Both confess that they are nervous and begin to show concern for the possible effects that committing these acts would have on them. After sawing off the heads of the walkers they had killed, the two men carry them back to the rest of the group. Heath listens to Rick as he voices his plans of attacking a few hours before dawn. Hours before dawn, the group assembles after taking down two guards at the front entrance of the Saviors' compound. They head inside and begin to quietly dispatch slumbering members. Heath and Glenn head into one of the bedrooms and put down two Saviors - it is Glenn, however, who kills both, as Heath is still unable to bring himself to kill a living person. Once the alarms are triggered, Heath and Glenn make a hasty escape through the compound's halls, tailed by several Saviors. They manage to break into a small armory room and, with weapons acquired from the shelves, open fire on the chasing Saviors through the closed door, killing them. After several hours, everyone reconvenes outside. Glenn follows Heath as he enters one of the nearby vehicles, asking him to postpone his two-week supply run. Heath refuses, and he and Tara immediately make their way out of the compound to start their run. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: *6 unnamed members of the Saviors (Along with Glenn Rhee) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Glenn and Heath have a good relationship. As soon as they meet in First Time Again, Glenn accepts him as one of the team, and they work together to clear out the store which could potentially distract the zombie horde that was unleashed from the quarry. Glenn chooses Heath over Nicholas to help him gun down the walkers as they come out of the store. Michonne Michonne and Heath had a basic relationship, working together as part of Rick's plan to draw away the horde from the quarry. After Alexandria is attacked by The Wolves and a horn causes part of the herd to be drawn to it, Heath and Michonne end up at a pet store in a narby town along with Annie and Scott. After hearing Rick's statement to Glenn and Michonne about possibly having to leave the Alexandrians behind if they slow them down or if they jeopardise them getting back, Heath becomes skeptical of Rick and Michonne. Heath storms off after a slight argument with Michonne, and she goes after him. Michonne defends Rick and his decisions, meanwhile Heath remains skeptical about him. Michonne rants at Heath, saying that he hasn't been out there like her and Rick have, and that hasn't ever been covered in so much blood that he can't tell whether it's his, his friends or walkers'. Heath is stunned by this and does not respond. After Annie and David die while the five of them are escaping the town, Heath and Michonne work together to help an injured Scott through the creeks. While walking through the water, Heath stumbles and looks at himself in the reflection of the water, realising that he is covered in blood and that Michonne was indeed right. Scott Heath and Scott have a very good friendship. They went out on a run with Annie, which lasted two weeks. They are often seen working together in most tasks, and help compose of a team to lead a massive horde from the quarry away from Alexandria. When Scott is accidentally shot in the leg by Sturgess, Heath helps him walk to the town. When they get to a pet store in the town, Heath refuses to leave Scott and Annie behind when they tell him to, and stays with them. He helps Scott escape out of the town along with Michonne, and they make it back to Alexandria. }} Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" *"Thank You" *"No Way Out" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" Trivia *The casting call for this character was Delvin. *Heath was originally planned to appear in the episode "Start to Finish", but the scene was cut from the final product. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 Characters